degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Degrassi: The Next Generation (Season 3)
The third season of Degrassi: The Next Generation depicts the 2003-2004 school year. Opening Sequence The theme song begins with a shot of the front entrance of the school. The camera pans to the right and we see Ellie across the street holding a video camera shooting the school. The name "Stacey Farber" zooms in from the left side of the screen. The camera focuses on her and she turns to the right. The camera now takes the perspective of Ellie's camera. It goes by the front entrance where we see a kid skatingboarding down the railing. It stops at Emma who is at the bottom of the stairs passing out flyers. The name "Miriam McDonald" fades in and she looks into the camera smiling and sticks her tongue out. Her name zooms off to the right and the camera goes to the right and focuses on Jimmy on the basketball court. The name "Aubrey Graham" fades in. Spinner tries blocking Jimmy from scoring but he goes past him and shoots the ball. The camera focuses on Spinner look up as Jimmy scores. The name "Shane Kippel" fades in. He then catches the ball as it bounces to him. His name zooms off to the left. The camera then zooms to the right and focuses in the gym where two cheerleaders throw another cheerleader and catch her. The camera zooms down where we see Hazel. The name "Andrea Lewis" fades in. She's smiling as Paige climbs up on her shoulder and grabs her leg to build a pyramid. The camera then focuses on Manny standing on the other side holding onto Paige's leg. The name "Cassie Steele" fades in. She looks up and smiles. The camera zooms up and focuses on Paige. The name "Lauren Collins" appears. She's holding both arms up and smiling. Her name zooms off to the left. The camera zooms to the right and we see Terri holding a lacrosse stick standing by the Degrassi mural with the lacrosse team. The name "Christina Schmidt" fades in. She smiles and looks to her right as J.T. runs in from the left. He stops and smiles as a boy behind him puts on his mascot head for him. During this the name "Ryan Cooley" appears. It then zooms down. The camera zooms to the right and focuses on a computer screen in the music room that has lines going up and down from music notes being played. The camera zooms up and focuses on Ashley playing the keyboard. The name "Melissa McIntyre" fades in. Ashley looks to her right and smiles. The camera zooms to the right to show Craig sitting next to her playing his guitar. The name "Jake Epstein" fades in. It then zooms off to the left. The camera zooms to the right showing Toby and Liberty in the science lab. The name "Jake Goldsbie" fades in on the upper left as Toby pours a substance from a tube into a bigger tube. This causes smoke to shoot out from the tube. Toby steps back surprised but Liberty smiles with amazement. The name "Sarah Barrable- Tishauer" fades in on the lower right before Jake's name zooms off to the left. Sarah's name then zooms down. The camera zooms to the right. We see Spike sitting next Snake at a picnic table. The name "Amanda Stepto" fades in on the lower left below Spike and then the name "Stefan Brogren" fades in on the upper right below Snake. Snake has his arm around Spike and kisses her forehead while she smiles. Their names then fade out in the same order they faded in. The camera zooms to the right and we see Joey and Caitlin sitting across from them. The name "Pat Mastroianni" fades in on the upper left below Joey. Then the name "Stacie Mistysyn" fades in on the lower right below Caitlin. They both look at each other and smile. Pat's name zooms off to the left and then Stacie's name zooms as well. The camera zooms to the right where we see some kids spray painting on the bus station outside of the school. It zooms back and shows Sean smiling as he shakes a can of spray paint. The name "Daniel Clark" zooms up. He then turns to his left and looks surprised. His name zooms off to the left and the camera zooms to the right where we see Mr. Raditch looking at Sean with his arms folded. The name "Dan Woods" fades in. He then sees the camera and looks surprised. His name zooms off to the left. He puts his hand over the lense as it zooms to the right. We are no longer seeing things from Ellie's perspective as the camera shows Marco standing in the hallway with Ellie, with her back to the camera, standing infront of him with her camera. The name "Adamo Ruggiero" fades in. She points to him as he takes his sunglasses off. His name fades out. He then pops the collar of his jacket and turns around. The camera zooms into his back where we see the "Degrassi: The Next Generation" logo pop out. Cast Main Characters 20 actors received star billing, with Caitlin Ryan, Christine Nelson, Hazel Aden, Ellie Nash, and Marco Del Rossi are added to the intro. Sophomore *Lauren Collins as Paige Michalchuk, a popular snob *Jake Epstein as Craig Manning, a musician and ladies man *Stacey Farber as Ellie Nash, a depressed Goth *Aubrey Graham as Jimmy Brooks, a rich jock *Shane Kippel as Spinner Mason, an intimidating class clown, Paige's boyfriend *Andrea Lewis as Hazel Aden, a cheerleader, conformist, and Paige's sidekick *Melissa McIntyre as Ashley Kerwin, a rocker chick, Craig's girlfriend and Ellie's female best friend *Adamo Ruggiero as Marco Del Rossi, a gay teenager, Ellie's male best friend *Christina Schmidt as Terri MacGreggor, Paige and Ashley's insecure best friend Freshman *Sarah Barrable-Tishauer as Liberty Van Zandt, an overachiever trying to break from her shell *Jake Goldsbie as Toby Isaacs, a nerdy outcast and J.T.'s less popular best friend *Daniel Clark as Sean Cameron, a bad boy with a dark past *Ryan Cooley as J.T. Yorke, a class clown, Toby's popular best friend *Miriam McDonald as Emma Nelson, an environmentalist and human rights activist *Cassie Steele as Manny Santos, Emma's best friend, who's changing her image Adults *Stefan Brogen as Archie Simpson, a Media Immersions teacher, Emma's step-father *Pat Mastroianni as Joey Jeremiah, Craig's guardian and car salesman *Stacie Mistysyn as Caitlin Ryan, a news reporter and human rights activist *Amanda Stepto as Christine Nelson, Emma's mom and Snake's wife *Dan Woods as Daniel Raditch, Degrassi's strict principal Recurring Characters Students *John Bregar as Dylan Michalchuk, a gay hockey player and Marco's crush (Grade 12) *Deanna Casaluce as Alex Nuñez, Jay's rebellious girlfriend (Grade 10)(New) *Bailey Corneal as Amy Peters-Hoffman, Sean's rebellious girlfriend (Grade 10)(New) *Ephraim Ellis as Rick Murray, Terri's abusive boyfriend (Grade 10)(New) *Katie Lai as Kendra Mason, Spinner's adopted sister and Toby's anime-loving girlfriend (Grade 8) *Mike Lobel as Jay Hogart, a bad boy (Grade 10)(New) *Daniel Morrison as Chris Sharpe, a rapper and Emma's boyfriend (Grade 9)(New) *Unknown Actor as Heather Sinclair, a queen bee (Grade 10) Adults *Melissa DiMarco as Daphne Hatzilakos, a science teacher *Michael Kinney as Darryl Armstrong, a coach and math teacher *Linlyn Lue as Laura Kwan, an English teacher *Tom Melissis as Dom Perino, a history teacher *Jeniffer Podemski as Chantel Sauvé, a guidance counselor *Maria Ricossa as Kate Kerwin, Ashley's mom Other *Kristen Holden-Reid as Scott Cameron, Sean's brother *Alex Steele as Angela Jeremiah, Joey's daughter Guest Stars *Angela Deiseach as Erica Farrell a Degrassi High alumni and Heather's twin sister- "Father Figure" *Maureen Deiseach as Heather Farrell, a Degrassi High alumni and Erica's twin sister - "Father Figure" *Neil Hope as Derek Wheeler, a former friend of Joey and Snake - "Should I Stay Or Should I Go?" *Cathy Keenan as Liz O'Rourke, a Degrassi High alumni and Christine's friend - "Father Figure" *Jonathan Torrens as Shane McKay, Emma's biological dad - "Father Figure" Episode List Category:DTNG Seasons Category:Season 3 Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Seasons